Red Eyes
by y0suke
Summary: "Those are eyes of the devil...!" They will always tell her. Born with bloody red eyes, everyone feared her. No, it wasn't her fault. She was cursed...cursed with the ultimate power of the majestic dragon. The Red Eyes Black Dragon...[credits to artist: boychaaa]
1. (1) Kris Takanari

It was around the time when Kaiba corporations was close in announcing Battle City in Domino city.

A day after Yuugi dueled Bandit Keith who was being controlled by a man name "Marik", the boy couldn't take the moment when he almost lost his other self. And so, the two boys decided to both learn about one and other...not knowing that the man name "Marik" has something to do with his past...and that a certain new girl will help him recover his remaining past memories...

 **THIS CHAPTER IS STARTING AT:**

 **[YU-GI-OH! S: 2 EP: 3]**

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

The whole class went silence, grunting in annoyance as they lazily slouch on their chairs for the "important announcement". Well...some did pay openly attention to the sudden announcement, quite excited I will add.

"I know the final semester is about to end, but somehow our school managed to allow us to have a transfer student here. Soooo. TRANSFER STUDENT! GET INSIDE!"

The class sweats drops at their teacher's loud tactics to make the transfer student come inside.

The room when silent at the arrival of their new student.

"Hello, my name is Kris Takanari...thank you for having me..." The transfer students mumbles, eyeing the class as they stare at them in awe.

She has short raven like hair color, styled up in a pixie haircut. She was wearing the highschool's girl uniform which perfectly matched her feminine figure, making some of the male students drool at the sight while some...didn't take it quite nicely despite blushing at her had pale like skin, as her piercing red hues silently gaze over at the crowd of students. As in cue, her gaze locks firmly onto mesmerizing lavender hues. At last...she found him...

Her soft pink lips turn into a small smile, making the poor boy blush profundlessly since that smile was sent directly at him. She was just breathe taking... But his moment was stopped when the boy jumps in fear as he sees his male classmates glaring daggers at him. Oh the luck...!

The boy then feels a nudge in his shoulder,making him look to see who on earth is trying to pry his attention. His gaze soon lock with familiar amber like hues from none other than his friend, Joey Wheeler.

"Yugi...she's clearly into you~ Damn bastard...you lucky~!" Joey cries out, manly tears that slowly fall down his masculine face. The boy name Yugi only chuckles with a hint of nervousness...it can't be that she's into him...no way!

Yugi looks back at the front, and yet once again...his lavender hues lock firmly with her piercing red eyes. He couldn't look away...

On the other hand, a girl with short almond locks glares daggers at the transfer student. Taking note that the new girl is clearly interested in Yuugi, just like herself. Sensing the hateful gaze,the ravenette girl gazes back at her, catching her off guard. She couldn't believe it...how can someone be so breathe taking? Téa blushes slightly at the gaze from the girl, she was just so beautiful. How the tips of her eyelashes curve just right, as her pink lips are plumb with softness, her black locks shine with brilliance despite being a darker color. How can this girl be so beautiful despite having a male haircut?

She sent Téa a small smile before again taking her attention back to Yuugi...but this time it was different...

Yeah...she was looking towards Yuugi but not directly at him. Yugi noticed it too...her gaze wasn't clear on him...it more like beside him. But...why?

That's when it clicked to him... She wasn't staring at him...she was staring at his other self...

" _At last I've finally found you...Pharaoh._ "

* * *

"Yugi Moto...am I correct?"

The gang stops and looks over at the newcomer's voice...only to blush to see that it was none other than the transfer student herself. She sent Yuugi a small smile, which makes the poor boy blush profundlessly once more. Joey noticed how the new girl took interest in his bud, Yugi, but that didn't stop him from approaching her form.

"Hey there! The name's Joey Wheeler! Pleasure to have you here!" He exclaims, sending her his signature smile at her. She was surprise by his enthusiasm,never once has anyone approached her in that way. Since everyone always seems frighten by her eyes...

Joey was awkwardly standing there with his outstretched hand as he saw the shock look the female gave him.

"Um...are you okay?" Joey asked, giving her a raised eyebrow. She quickly shakes off the negative memories from her head and gladly shakes hands with the boy.

"I'm Tristan Taylor"

"T-Téa Garner"

She shook hands with the rest of the gang, until her eyes lay set on a pair of dark amber like eyes. She immediately recognize the face from the owner of the eyes...it was none other than Ryo Bakura...

Bakura flushes in embarrassment at her gaze, she was extremely pretty in person. He couldn't believe himself, his heart could explode in any moment if it were even possible! But instead of his heart exploding out of embarrassment, he feels a sharp pain erupted both on his chest and forehead...causing the male to yelp in pain as he clutches his chest in hurt. The gang looks over at Bakura and scurry towards him to see if he's alright. The male only stands up and proceeds to say the next words:

"I-I'm alright...I-I'll j-just go to the n-nurse's office! S-See ya!"

And with that, the poor boy dashed outside...leaving the gang somewhat confused at his sudden behavior. Was he actually alright?

"You guys also play duel monsters?" Kris's voice brings evryone back, looking over to see her perring at the cards where Yugi was standing, which irritated Téa of how close Kris was with Yugi.

"Yup! Do you play duel monsters?" Yugi beams,quite excited about the topic. Kris sees this and smiles at him, sitting down in front of him as she watches the boy place two mats in front of the desks.

"Yeah." She replies, bringing out her deck to shuffle with. Yugi watches her as she shuffles her cards...a blush forming on his cheeks. The way her pale fingertips touch the cards oh so gently, her hands look so soft...

"Yugi?" Yugi quickly recovers from his day dream and faces the girl in front of him, who looks at him with a concern face. The boy flushes in embarrassment, since he was caught staring at her almost creepily.

"S-shall we duel?" Yugi quickly replies, setting his cards down and so does Kris. She looks up at him before sending the boy a small smirk.

"Why not?"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost..." Kris lets out a big yawn.

Yugi awkwardly lets out a laugh as he sweat drops at her response. It didn't sound like she was sad about the duel...more like bored.

"Wow...despite that, you're pretty good~!" Joey compliments her, his eyes sparkling in determination. Téa only huffs in annoyance...she wasn't THAT good...

"Yeah! You should duel us next time!" Tristan says, holding Joey with him as the two boys huff with determination. She only chuckles at their cute acts, and sent the two boys her signature smile. The two boys couldn't help but smile back with drool.

Téa only gave them a disgusted look...wonder what's going on in their heads...!

"That doesn't sound too bad..." She responds, making the two boys agree with her.

Yugi stares at Kris, in thought. During the duel, Yugi had to admit...but dueling the new girl...it was a challenge. It was his first time dueling a girl who was this strong. But he was glad that he defeated her...but somehow he didn't feel victorious after their duel...it was almost as if she wasn't even trying. But...why would she do that?

"K-Kris!?"

The raven haired girl looks over at Yugi, surprised at his sudden outburst. Everyone was staring at the boy in confusion...

Yugi quickly bows as apology and looks over at Kris, his face flush in embarrassment and yet his lavender eyes held determination...which caught Kris off guard.

"C-Can we also duel again? I r-really had fun with you!" Yugi bows, his face flush with red hue. Téa was irritated by her childhood's friend response. Why was she getting worked up with this?

Kris recovers from her surprise state, and only sends the boy a small smile of hers.

"That would be lovely..."

The droplets of water continued to fall down from the sky, almost as if it were crying. Téa quickly places her shoes on and retreats her form towards the entrance but stops herself when she sees the rain crying down. She stays in thought until little Yugi calls out to the boy, cathing her undivided attention.

Téa turns to look over at the boy, her thoughts running around ass he recalls Yugi and Kris talking earlier nonstop. Despite having both Kris and Yugi in the same cleaning group, Téa didn't feel right and was left out. She didn't like how the new girl became so close to him, and how Yugi will always blush when she's around him. It almost irritated her...but she couldn't do anything...she wanted the boy to have lots of friends so that he won't be alone. But despite that...she also wanted Yugi to never forget her...his childhood friend.

"Téa..." Yugi began, shyly looking down which caught off guard. Why was this boy acting strange? Sadly their moment was interrupted when a familiar voice calls out to the other boy.

"Yugi!" It was none other than Kris herself. Téa felt irritated that the girl interrupted her and Yugi. Can't she leave them alone?

She approaches the duo, a small still shown on her soft features. She waves at the two, and she leans closer to Yugi making the poor boy flush in embarrassment.

"K-Kris? W-What's wrong?" Yugi question, now putting his full attention to the new girl. Kris smiles at him, until her eyes merely glance up at Téa, which caught the girl off guard. W-Why was she staring at her like that? Téa couldn't help but flush in embarrassment at the girl's gaze.

"Yugi. Remember what you told me about your other you? Well, I was just thinking that maybe I could help your other self! We could meet at the Domino Station, Sunday at 10:am!" She perks, her smile never fading.

Yugi brightens up at her statements and hums in response. He liked the idea very much!

"Great! It almost sounds like we're going on a date~!" Kris chirps, glancing right at Téa when she said 'date'. Téa could feel her eyebrow twitch in irritation when the girl phrased that. She flinches when Yugi agrees to her date, blushing. Heck no! She won't let her chance get ruin..!

"H-Hey! I could also volunteer to help out!" Téa exclaims, blush forming onto her soft cheeks. Kris flashes the girl a small smirk before retreating herself to the rain.

"That's sounds good enough! See ya guys there!"

And with that, the new girl disappeared off into the rain, leaving no trace behind or whatsoever...

* * *

Brrrrrrrr...

Kris merely glances at her phone, her red hues glaring daggers at the caller's name. Just thinking about that man just boils up her anger.

And so she ignored it...for straight 30 minutes...until Kris could no longer take it and swiftly answers the call with a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME!"

On the other line, you could hear the man chuckling with mischief, catching the female off guard.

"Now now...baby. Where have you been? It's past dinner time and you haven't arrived home? I miss you..." Kris growls at his formal talk. Could he not take a hint?

"Don't call me baby. Didn't I tell you already, we're over, done! So stop bothering me and don't even look for me!" She snaps, she was about to hung up the phone before the man from the other line suddenly says.

"Over? How can you say that we're over? Baby, I love you...why are you doing this?"

She lets out a sigh, she was tired of him...tired his pathetic lies...

"Marik...I'm sick and tired of all this. Why did you even drag me in to your stupid plans? Was I just a toy to you? Don't play stupid with me...And our relationship...it's over!"

And with that, Kris hung up the phone...leaving Marik speechless and upset. The male threw his phone across from the throne he sat on, not caring whether it brakes on not. He cursed silently as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Master Marik?"

Marik looks up and sees none other than Odian, who picked up his phone and scans it to see if it were in any harm. Marik eyes him in thought...not before smirking at the man.

"Odian..." Marik calls him out, a smirk plastered into is sexy features. You could see the glint of mischief dancing through his lavender hues.

"Find Kris...and bring her to me. If she refuses...you know what to do..."

Odian silently glances at his young master, almost hesitant to do his offer but he reluctantly agreed when Marik eyes his suspiciously at his quiet response.

"Don't think you can escape this time...Red Eyes Black Dragon..."


	2. (2) UnOrdinary

Kris grumbles in dissatisfaction...

Why you ask?

"Tch...first I have a fight with Marik...and because my pride is eating me up...I have no place to shelter myself..." And with that, droplets of rain began to pour on top of her head, despite being sheltered underneath a stick out wooden pallet. Somehow it magically breaks in half and the water pours underneath her...Haha...She just loves life...

"Wonderful..." She slurs, words filled with full sarcasm. Her lovely moment was interrupted when a scream echoed near by...nearby a dark alleyway. Carefully, she sneaks up behind the wall and watches the scene before her.

There, stood a small figure...it seemed like a kid. The boy was being pushed around and kicked like a bean sack by older guys. She couldn't recognize the kid, nor the men that was beating the boy up. Her pink lips press in a firm line, she really wanted to help the young boy...but she knew it wasn't her business to barge in. Sighing, she was about to turn back until she heard one of the men say:

" Don't talk to us like that just because you're a Kaiba! Give us our money, then I'll think about letting you off the hook brat!"

Kris stops midway from her escape of the scene, her eyes widen as she heard the last name of the boy. A Kaiba? Does that mean?!

 **INSIDE KRIS'S MIND:**

 _"Somebody help mee~!" The boy cries, as cute anime tears pour out his beautiful onyx eyes._

 _"I'll save you~!"_

 _Suddenly Kris shows up, her face full with pride as each kick from her sent all of the males to the shadow realm. Each and one of them, sparkling tears flow from their eyes as they were kicked where the sun doesn't shine. Life is just amazingly great..._

 _And with that, the males all knock out, unconscious. Satisfied with her work, Kris turns to face the young boy, flashing the boy a toothy smile as she runs her hand through her fabulous black locks._

 _"You alright boi?"_

 _The boy's eyes turn into hearts, and he launch himself to her._

 _"Oh~ you saved my life~ Oh, how will I ever repay you~?" The boy drastically cries, clinging to the female in admiration. She lets out a devastated sigh as she flips her hair, her eyes sparkling._

 _"Well there is something..."_

 _She then told her story..._

 _"How terrible! How about you live with me in my enormous mansion~?" Tears poured down the boy's cheeks, clinging onto the female._

 _She flips her hair, tears threatening to fall down. "How kind if you..."_

 _Then a picture of Kris is shown, her sitting on a golden like throne as she's laughing hysterically. She lifts up her hands as she is showered my green papers, her crown tilting as she continues on laughing-_

"Sounds about right..." She mumbles happily at her well thoughts play inside her head. She briskly looks back at the scene, and decides to herself...

That she is going to save that boy! And use him in advantage of the situation!

And with that, she enters the alley way, standing in between the two walls. She lets out a shaky breathe before mentally preparing her next speech.

"HEY LOSERS! Why don't you pick somebody at your own size huh?" Her smooth voice quickly catches all the males' undivided attention, briskly facing her way as the rain cries above them. There was a moment of silence before the men quickly brush away the pick hue that laminated through their pale cheeks.

"H-Hehe...shouldn't you watch out for yourself...I wouldn't talk big if I were you... " The leader slurs, as his eyes slyly looks down at her form...blushing as he saw how her female uniform sticks closely to her skin...too sexy. Seeing this, the males began to approach her form, clearly forgetting about the young Kaiba. The young boy began to panic, seeing that their target isn't on him...but on a girl who's trying to save him!

"H-Hey..!"

But the males all ignored his cries, creeping towards the girl as wild thoughts entered their filthy mind.

Her pink lips press in a firm line, averted her red hues away from them and towards a pair of dark lavender hues that belong to the Kaiba boy. She sent a small smile towards the boy, seeing the terrified look of his. Man this kid is really...

"Don't give me that look..." She mumbles out, her sleek eyebrows furrowing in response. The attackers were annoyed by her, noticing that she isn't paying any mind to them. Irritated, the leader decided to make the first move, lifting his right arm into a fist.

"...If you do that..."

As if time suddenly stopped between both of them, Kris steadily positions herself before preparing the ultimate blow; the uppercut punch which sent the man flying right in front of the boy, knocking out completely.

"...It makes me want to protect you for real..."

With that, one by one the males were completely knocked out by a single punch form the female. And they never stood up from their position and lay their unconscious. How weak...

She lets out a devastated sigh as she cracks her neck in satisfaction. They were all talk I suppose? They weren't even putting up a fight! In one minute she defeated all of them!

Ignoring her thoughts she turns to face the hurt boy, only to find him shacking in fear. Poor boy...he must have been so scared...

"Are you okay?" She softly whispers as she approaches the boy steadily. She stops halfway when he tried to stand up, it was clear that he was hurting. But nonetheless, he approached her form in a steady pace.

The young boy was about to correspond to her humble actions until the boy's name was called out behind her. Both of them quickly turn their direction towards the voice.

There... stood tall a young man, almost around her age. He had clear mesmerizing blue hues that could reflect the ocean's waters. He has brown locks that damped because of the non stop waters dripping down before them. He wore a complete white suit that match well with his blue hues and slim like body... that's when it clicked to her...

"Big Brother!"

The younger boy quickly dashed towards the man... who seems to be his older brother. Almost tackling him as if it was their last goodbye. She watch the scene unfolds before her bloody eyes.

Before she could enjoy the scene more, her bloody red hues lock with those mesmerizing blue hues from the glaring man. She only raises an eye brow in question, why was he glaring at her?

"Big Brother! She saved me!" The younger boy exclaims, a smile slowly appearing on the boy's lips. The older brother looks over at his younger brother, slowly ruffling his head.

"She did?" He mumbles, his gaze locking with hers again. Her red hues eyes him as his gaze drifts off next to the unconscious males beside her. She lest out a mere smirk and kicks the unconscious body beside her, startling the older Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes look over at her form, an all to familiar high school uniform that was all damped from the rain...She went to Domino High School?

The younger Kaiba lets go of his brother and approaches her form, her red hues softening as he watches him. He looks at her form, pink hue forming on his pale cheeks at how beautiful she is. The younger boy scratches his left cheek in embarrassment, lavender eyes locking with her red ones.

"Thank you so much!" He says, bowing at her in respect. She was bewildered by his actions. This kid!

She was about to respond by his humble actions when the older Kaiba approaches her form. She was surprise at how tall the older Kaiba was, but despite intimidation of height difference, she stood tall. She lifts her eyebrows at him, almost expecting something from him. And she did...

"Here..." The older Kaiba swiftly handed the red-eye female what seems like a business card, a phone number was presentable on the card. She takes it and looks at his dumbfounded...what the? Why in the world would he give her a business card? SHE WANTED MONEY!

"If you need anything, just call this number." He says, quickly taking hold of the younger Kaiba and leaving her in the alley.

"H-hey! Wait!" It was too late, the two Kaiba brothers entered the fancy limousine and drove off...leaving her drenched in the rainy weather. Since luck was one her side, heavy droplets of rain suddenly pored down on her...getting more soaked than she wanted to.

"FUCK!"

She kicks one of the unconscious body of the men beside her, letting out her anger. She was so close, if it weren't for the stupid older brother, she could have easily persuade the younger one to loan some money!

She eyes the business card in anger, her red hues burning in rage. She clutches it, throwing it on the pockets of her blue skirt. If it were that easy, she would call him right away...but life just loves her...her phone has died and she has no place to live since she ran away from Marik's home.

She slumps her body on the wall, placing her head on top of her knees. Her arms tried to cover her head as the rain cried harder below her...

The sound of a car parking by caught her attention, but she did not dare to look up. Rapid footsteps were heard near her,and yet she did not glance up. That is until a surprisingly warm coat like object covered her completely...which made the girl look up from her position.

Her red hues lock with those same mesmerizing blue hues from none other than Seto Kaiba himself. She was confused at his sudden appearance before her, not only that, she was wearing his white coat. Then a familiar child-like voice interrupted her train of thoughts. It was the younger Kaiba himself...

"Miss...why are you still out here?"

She looks bewildered at the boy's words...Now it's her chance!

"Well...I ran away from this place so called home...and n-now..." She covered her face as she began to fake cry.

The younger Kaiba quickly bends down towards her, as he tries hard not to make her cry any further.

"...I have n-no pace to stay...!"

Seto eyes her suspiciously, he didn't know if he should trust her or not...but she did save his brother from the dangers. Seto's thoughts were soon interrupted when his younger brother, Mokuba looks over at him with plead.

"Big Brother...what should we do?"

Kris lets out a wide smirk as he heard those words form the younger boy. She knew that Mokuba was precious to Seto, he can never say no to him...

"Miss?"

Kris looks up at Mokuba, her fake tears pouring down her pale cheeks, which startled both of the Kaibas. Yet, Seto still doubted her...

"Would you live with us in the meantime? Since you saved me, this is a good way to repay you!" Mokuba exclaims, his smile never fading from his cute young child like face. Kris almost lets out a smirk of hers, but stopped it with a small smile.

"Really?"

As expected of the Kaiba corporation...her room was quickly prepared her room she was staying in...even the bath was prepared! She was so focus on her surrounding of her room that she didn't notice Seto standing right behind her.

"Don't get too carried away...I don't trust you..."

Kris eyes soften, her back still facing him. Seto clicks his tongue as he saw no reaction or whatsoever. He saw that she still had his white coat drafted over her shoulders...just by looking at her like that...it satisfied him...

"If it weren't for my brother..you wouldn't be here...so don't try anything fishy or else..."

And with that, he shut the bedroom door...leaving her all alone inside the room...

Her red hues eyes herself in the large mirror, satisfied by the disguised outfit she had. She knew Marik was out there looking for her, especially after what she told him. He was crazy for her, a little to much. He loves her to death...that he'll do anything to get her back. That is why she must avoid him, otherwise things will get pretty nasty...

She smoothly places her left small, pale hands through the black pockets of her jeans, while other pats her black t-shirt. She lifts up her old black and white converse, and heads slowly towards the entrance of the house, avoiding every maid as possible.

She was about to head out when a familiar voice interrupted her...and she knew who it was clearly...

"And where do you think you're going dress like that?"

Kris bits her lips harshly, letting out an annoyed look...how is she going to get out of this one? Slowly she turns around, her lips pursue in a firm line as she faces none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He was wearing his oh-so-popular Kaiba Corporation outfit which consists of a long white sleeveless KC-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his turtle neck shirt coming out from under. And don't forget about the extra belts that are in pairs, strapped around his upper arms and his calf.

"My, my Seto...handsome as always~!" She slurs to him, nearing towards him with smirking red hues of hers. Both Roland and Fuguta flinch at her eyes, seeing how bloody they look...almost like a demon!

"Don't change the subject. Where are you going?" Seto slurs, his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. She lets out a pout but quickly recovers, walking towards the entrance once more.

"Why? Does it matter where I go? You don't even know me." She snaps back at him, smirking as she saw how his bodyguards quiver in fear at her glaring eyes. For a spit second, Seto's eyes merely glance both at his bodyguards, noticing that they flinch every time she looks over at them.

"Kris Takanari, female, age 16, attends Domino High, weighs 63.50kg, 153cm in height...pretty short for a high schooler." Seto smirks as he saw her face flush in embarrassment as he named all her information. Who does she think he is? He's Seto Kaiba!

She lets out a devastated sigh and looks over at Kaiba. Suddenly, she lets out a smirk...she knew that he'll research her...that is why she hacked onto her information and deleted all necessary data and only left those that Seto named. Isn't it obvious? It will be too risky to get any closer to him, she's a dangerous woman after all.

"Seto...next time. Try not to hack into someone's else background info. " She whispers to him, her red hues flashing towards his. He didn't flinch or whatsoever, but he did ask:

"You didn't answer my question..."

She looks at him in shock, even after all that he still wants to know where she is going? Wow...he's almost like a possessive boyfriend...

She lets out a quiet chuckle at her sudden thoughts, then she sends him a sly smirk of hers.

"Why isn't it obvious? I'm going on a date!"

And with that, she left the mansion of Kaiba Corporation...leaving a quite annoyed Seto at that.

Roland look over at his boss, who seems to be in an awful bad mood now. He watches as Seto clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Roland..."

Roland quickly approaches Seto, bowing till he waits for his command.

"Yes Sir?"

There was a moment of silence before Seto quickly replies.

"Follow her, and call me if she does anything suspicious."

Roland quickly gulps, sweat visible on his face but he proceeds to agree to do so.

"Yes Sir!"


	3. (3) Different

Téa looks over at Kris with an annoyed look, seeing how cheerful her mood is. But Téa eyes her quietly, bewildered by her...choice in outfit. Why in the world is she dress like...like a dude? N-Not that she looks bad! But...she looks quite good despite being a beautiful girl.

The red eye female notice her gaze, and lets out a sly smirk of hers, catching the brunette off guard.

"W-What?"

Kris sends Téa her infamous smile, seeing that she was blushing madly at her form. Dang... She makes one hell of a guy!

"Take a picture...it lasts longer~"

The brunette's face explodes in embarrassment, no words were able to defend herself...

Not too far from the girls, stood Roland... covering himself with a bush branch as everyone who's walking by eyes him suspiciously...

"Um..sir?"

On the other line, Seto was strutting down the halls of Kaiba Corps, phone in hand as he waited for Roland's response. He opens the doors of his office, where he saw Mokuba watching attentively at the TV screen. Seto passes by, not before ruffling Mokuba's hair as a greeting.

"Did you see anything?" Seto asks Roland, sitting down on his comfy rolling chair. He lets out a satisfied sigh, the cushion of the chair relieving him from any stress.

"Y-Yes sir...H-How should I say this?"

Seto squints his eyes in response...almost as if he's glaring...

"What is it?"

Roland looks over at the two girls...until his eyes catches a glimpse of a familiar duelist who is approaching the two females. He watches as the red eye girl pounces on the male duelist...somehow it clicked to him.

"N-No way!"

Seto becomes aware of Roland's voice, and somewhat worries him.

"What happened?"

Roland gulps in some saliva, before nervously answering his boss.

"Mr. Kaiba...the person she's going on a date is..."

Seto looks bewildered by his words, not expecting them at all and yet he still waited for him to continue.

"...Yugi Motou...The King of Games.."

Seto's seat was suddenly thrown off, startling Mokuba slightly. The young Kaiba watches his enrage brother, who clutched his phone on his ear...anger was visible in his mesmerizing blue hues. He swiftly faces the wide windows before him, his hands shaking visibly. Somehow...hearing Yugi's name...it irritated him.

"Yugi? Why is she with Yugi?"

"Kris?!"

The other Yugi looks over at Kris, who is currently hugging the male. She looks up at him and beams at how her name sounds by his voice. She felt satisfied to finally see the nameless pharaoh before her eyes.

"You actually know my name? Wow, I'm very impress nameless pharaoh!" The pharaoh lets out an awkward chuckle, not sure how to react to the awkward hug she was giving him.

"The other Yugi told me a lot about you..." He says, slowly sighing in relief as she lets go of him. Téa glares daggers at Kris, not liking how she pounces the other Yugi...Can't she not be so close to both Yugis?!

Yugi eyes her fashion in question...he was sure that Kris was a girl...or? But he didn't question it. Reading his mind, she lets out a cute chuckle that sends everyone flying with the overload of cuteness.

"I'm a girl don't worry! I'm just wearing guys clothes for disguise~" She says, making both Téa and Yugi to look at her with a confused look, wondering what her words meant.

"Disguise? Why?" Téa asked, now getting closer to her unconsciously. Kris looks up at her, aware that the female was a lot closer to her than intended and the fact that she was a least 11cm taller than her.

"I'm hiding from someone." She replies honestly, surprising Téa and Yugi...EVEN HERSELF! It was strange for her to be straightforward...even the fact that she was being honest. Both Tea and Yugi didn't ask further more questions, recognize the dark look she wore for a split second. After standing there for a minute, Kris quickly brighten the mood by taking hold of Yugi's hand. Téa sends Kris an irritating look.

"Let's go buy some drinks to ease ourselves up!"

With that she sprinted, still holding the pharaoh's hand as they were chased by and angry Téa.

Oh...also Roland followed behind.

"So~ Do you remember anything?" Kris questions, sipping on her caramel frappuccino. Although it wasn't what she expected she still drinks it.

Yugi ponders at her words, nothing seems to come up in his head...just emptiness. Kris squints her eyes, he really doesn't remember about his past...

"It's fine...don't think too hard!" She waves at him, sipping on her drink once more. Yugi nods at her words, but nonetheless he still ponders at the thought. Not finding anything, he clutches the drink rather roughly.

"A-ah! Y-Yugi! There is an grand opening for Egyptian artifacts in the Museum! Maybe this will help you recover your lost memories." Téa points at the newspaper she magically pulls out. Kris lets out a laugh, taking hold of her shoulders since they sat next to each other.

"You read my mind Téa~ But before we head there...let's have some fun~!" She grins, letting go of Téa's shoulders and grabbing onto Yugi's hands. She tugs the boy out of his seat before heading out...chased once again by and angry Téa.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

They hanged around the many shops, one where Kris sneaked a quick kiss towards Yugi's cheeks when he was busy distracted by the music he was listening to...She was almost murdered by Téa herself. Of course, the older Yugi wouldn't mind since it was just a kiss on the cheek. Through out the day they encountered a man whom tried to flirt with Téa and Yugi came in to save the day. The fun was almost over until they arrived to the museum that Yugi wanted to go, but seeing this...Kris stops right in front of the museum as she glares up towards the building. Both Téa and Yugi pause and look back towards the girl who stood a few feet away from the entrance of the building.

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi questions, his lavender hues question her sudden change. He was worried for her...

Téa on the other hand merely glared at her, and yet her eyes seem to held a certain curiosity and concern for the female.

Kris stays silent for a while before approaching them once more, "Sorry, but I remembered that I need to go somewhere today...sorry Pharaoh..."

The pharaoh looks at her and smiles, reassuring that everything is alright. Seeing this Kris beams and leans forward to kiss the Pharaoh on the cheeks, which made Téa flare in anger. This time Yugi blushed slightly at her actions, seeing how her red hues sparkle underneath he moonlight, she indeed look very beautiful. He touches his cheek slightly as he eyes her retreating form. She waved goodbye quickly and ran away from her doom and to quickly lose Roland whom followed her. She knew Seto would do something like this.

Once she was far away from the building, she walks towards the cemetery that wasn't far where she was...

She knew Ishizu was going to be there and it was most likely that she'll tell Marik where she is...and she did not want to risk that. And so she decided to head towards the cemetery to pay a visit a certain someone...

Once she entered the creepy place, purple like smoke began to suddenly cloud around her as more deeper she went in...

"Took you long enough..."

She stopped when she heard that voice, raspy...creepy sounding...that's right...

It was none other than Ryo Bakura himself...

She gives him a smirk once she saw his tall slim figure, walking towards him with no fear whatsoever. "It's been a while..."

He looks at her up and down, questioning her choice in clothing, "What in the world are you wearing?"

She twirls around as she poses in the end, sending the male a wink, "A disguise...I'm hiding from someone..."

He looks at her bewildered, hiding from someone? That's new...he wanted to know who in the world is she hiding from, but he did not further ask questions since he assumed she wouldn't reply to his question.

"Whatever, I'm wondering why in the world are you spending your time with the Pharaoh...what's your game?" Bakura says, eyeing the female with slanted eyes as he leans towards a tree nearby. He observes her, watching as she places her right hand on her hip. This sort of action provoked her audacious persona.

"Game? What do you take me for Ryo? I'm just an innocent victim..." Kris fake cries, as she dramatically leans on a nearby tree for support of her weak state. Bakura snorts at this, she indeed needs to receive an Oscar for her applauding actions. How malicious of her.

"We both know who you truly are Kris...or should I say... _Red Eyes Black Dragon?_ "

She smirks underneath her hands, she uncovered her face as her eyes pierce bright red. They shine brightly as the purple mist clouded her even more to the point that only her red eyes could be seen. Then a shadow looms over her, its wings spreading like a bats as its heavy puffs cleared out the whole mist...

Bakura could only stand there in pure bliss...

"M-Magnificent! I can't believe it! The legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon is standing right before me!" He shivers at the sight of the beast, amazed at how terrifying it looked. The way its midnight wings stood behind its back, the sharp yet beautiful scales shine before the moonlight, but mostly...its terrifying red hues that match the color of pure blood...

Then...it roared...

Bakura's pale hair flare behind him from the sound of her roar...

"Truly...beautiful..."

Joey then suddenly awoke from the sudden sound, almost collapsing from his sudden jolt. He immediately glances towards his deck, and sees Red Eyes flickering with light. He shuffled away from his bed and towards his deck. He picks up Red Eyes gently, watching it flicker with a sense of light. Why was his card reacting this way?

"Red Eyes..." His voice seemed to have some emotion of concern.

"Yugi?"

After getting out of the museum and meeting with Ishizu, Yugi wouldn't stop from thinking of that roar he heard...

"No...nothing." Téa eyes him worriedly, could it be what Ishizu said? Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when all the screens of the city flash on with none other than Seto Kaiba himself. It was apparently an announcement of Battle City and the creation of the duel disk.

Kris watched in the shadows with Bakura next to her as Kaiba summoned himself through a helicopter. This man really did like pulling stunts like this...

Kaiba smirks at the sight of Yugi but it soon fades away as he didn't see a familiar red eye female with him. Where is she? Wasn't she with him according to Roland? Kaiba wanted to ask about her presence but quickly stopped himself. It's better if people did not knowledge that he and Kris know each other. What a troubling woman...

"Would you look at that...it seems like your boyfriend is looking for you.." Bakura teases, a sky smirk forming his amuse face. Kris said nothing and clicked her tongue, according to his reaction it seems like she won't be sleeping tonight...that Kaiba is going to squeeze out answers from her. Why does he have to be so damn nosy...?

Or maybe...she could not show up tonight and sneak into Yugi's home and stay the night there. She smirks at the idea and looks back at Bakura whom gives her a questioning look.

"This is going to get real interesting..."


	4. (4) Evil

"Where were you last night?"

The red eye female had her arms crossed over her chest as she wore an unreadable expression over her pale features. On the other hand, the boy that stood before her gave her an annoyed look. The wind then suddenly began to pick up as they stood on the roof top of the school. Her blue skirt flickered with the wind as well as both of their hair. There was a deep silence in between them, their eyes never leaving each other. That is until she broke it...

"Why do you care?" She retorts back, looking away from the man. He irked at her response, not liking the way she is responding towards him. This woman...

"This isn't about me, it's about Mokuba! He's been crying all night because you didn't come home..." Kaiba whisper yells, trying so hard not to be heard by anyone. She merely glances at him with an unreadable expression, what exactly what she thinking?

"Fine...I'll come back home by tonight. And I'll bring him something." She replies with a sigh while Kaiba seems relief from her words. She doesn't know how much Mokuba was crying for her when she wasn't around, Kaiba even had to lie to his younger brother that she arrived and left early when he was sleeping. They were about to dismiss themselves after hearing the 1st bell but Kris stopped and faced the Kaiba.

"Oh and also, don't come near me when we're at school or otherwise people will take notice that we know each other. And I'm pretty sure you'll prefer to stay as strangers when we're outside...it's better this way. Oh, if you want to know where I was last night, I was with Yugi~"

After hearing those last words, Kaiba could be seen fuming in anger. She didn't have to warn him about approaching each other..! Not only that but she was with Yugi again?! At his house?!

"How sly can you get...Kris?"

She knew she pushed the right buttons, oh how she loved to tease the male...

"What are you smiling about?" Téa grumbles towards the female whom smiled the whole time as they hung out through break. The boys took notice of this and grin in their seats that were right next to hers.

"Oh~ Did something good happen~?" Joey nudges, raising his eyebrow at the female. She only smiles towards his direction, catching the said male off guard. There was something off with that smile of hers...

"Indeed, and I quite enjoy it a bit. Push the right buttons and there you have it..." She comments with a smirk as she glances at the Kaiba whom glared at her. But this action was so quick that only the Pharaoh took note of since everyone stared at her with question from her words.

"Anyway..." Joey begins with a weird look, still confuse as to what Kris meant with her words, "I wanted to talk to you guys about something..."

"Is it about Battle City?" Yugi asked, seeing how serious Joey got all of the sudden. It worried him since it wasn't like him to become so serious...

"No..." Joey lets out a sigh, suddenly taking out his deck. More specifically...one of the cards...

"Last night...I woke up by the sound of a roar...and when I turned to my side...Red Eyes was glowing..."

He then proceeds to show them his treasured card, Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Her heart then suddenly began to increase rapidly...right before her stood the Red Eyes Black Dragon...she saw her true form right before her eyes..

"You heard it too? The roar?" Yugi then utters, by the looks of it...he seemed shock. Joey nods at him, looking back at his Red Eyes with a long look...

"J-Joey...?"

Joey looks up towards Kris, quite surprise in hearing her voice sound so...so terrified...

"C-Can I see...your Red Eyes?" Kris slowly says, as her eyes seem to slightly tremble what seemed like fear. Joey seemed to hesitate from her words, not sure if he can trust her. He did not like the look on her eyes, "Sure...?"

Slowly and steadily, he hands the female his treasured card towards her direction. He watches as she gently takes it, seeing how her fingers tremble with the slight touch of the card. Why was she reacting this way?

She couldn't believe it...she eyes herself in the card...suddenly remembering how it feels to feel trap inside those cards. Her trembling can now be noticed, her breathing suddenly became uneven...

"Kris? Are you okay?!"

Yugi's loud voice caught everyone's undivided attention, everyone looking over at the female who holds her head in pain. Kaiba's eyebrows furrow in question, wondering why she was acting this way.

She felt it...the ancient pain that went through her whole body...one that she longed to forget. It surged through her whole body, increasing the horrible pain.

She stood up, letting go of the card in which Joey took back. Everything blurred around her, wobbling slightly as she stood. Yugi grabs her shoulder, trying to support as everyone watches in concern or confusion.

Kris looks up and locks eyes with Kaiba...she saw how his eyes held concern, wondering about her state...

Then, a sudden image of priest Seto appears to replace his...a man that Kris dreaded for centuries...seeing him reminded her of so much pain and suffering he has put her through...

Not knowing, she glared at Kaiba, catching the man off guard. Once she did, she leans onto the side whilst losing consciousness...

Bakura was quick enough to lay hold of her, surprising everyone with his fast reflexes...it wasn't like him..

"Bakura?!"

The boy smiles gently, "I'm okay. I'll take her to the nurse's office."

"B-But...!" Joey then butts in, as Bakura puts her in a bridal style position. Bakura looks up at him, "It's okay."

Then the door of the classroom opened, the teacher coming in with an annoyed look until he laid eyes on the scene before him. He saw how Bakura was carrying an unconscious Kris in his arms.

"Bakura, carry Kris to the office. Everyone get back to your seats!"

"Hey but..!" The teacher glared at Joey who flinches in response. "Let Bakura take her, let him do something manly for once."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the tears daring to prick on the tough-looking teacher.

* * *

"You idiot...!"

Kris's face was covered by her hands, silently screaming in agony. How could she let her emotions take her over..?

Bakura sighs as he leans on the wall next to her bed, hoping that no one will suspect their strange actions. The final bell rung, indicating that classes were over.

"You need to control your emotions...otherwise people will suspect...we wouldn't want others to find out your the Red Eyes..."

She lets out a devastated sigh, agreeing with his words. What she did was too risky...but...

"I know...but I just suddenly remembered him...and..."

Bakura sighs, walking towards her to ruffle her hair which caught her off guard. She looks up at him with a bewildered look...

" It's fine...Don't worry...If something happens, I'll take charge..." She was surprised by his words, never did she imagine he will say such things...not to mention...how red his ears turn.

She smirks at this, an idea popping in her head. She was about to open her mouth when suddenly door of the nurse's office bashes open from nowhere...scaring both of them.

"KRIS...! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"G-Guys...!" Kris responds, sweating vigorously as Bakura hid under the bed she lay. Joey and Tristan eye her funny...

"I guess you really are sick...Look at you! You're even sweating!"

Kris sweats even more at Joey's statement, letting out an awkward laugh. Téa on the other hand eyes her suspiciously, the girl looked nervous but didn't comment on it...

"We got your stuff...we can walk you home since you could faint again..." Yugi confesses, sending the female a worried look. Kris becomes alert from his words...if she lets them walk her home, surely they'll figure out that she's been living with Seto Kaiba...!

"N-No...! I'm fine, I can manage on my own...!" She reassures, giving them a smile to ease them up. They didn't take it.

"No! We're going to help...!" Joey butts in, approaching her bed with determined eyes. She sighs and looks away from his green hues...

"Please...I want some time alone..." She whispers, Joey backs up, looking back at his friends...

Eventually they all left, leaving her alone...

"See ya tomorrow Kris...hope you feel better..."

The room was then welcomed in silence...

"How evil of you..." Bakura says, coming from underneath the bed. Kris only smirks at this, flicking her hair at her awesome performance. She indeed deserved an Oscar for her dramatic acting.

"What do you take me for? I'm the definition of evil..." She says, an evil glint in her eyes...at this moment, the people that known her as a nice girl wouldn't even recognize her form now...she looks _so malicious..._

She licks her dry lips, finding the urge to do so. She gets off from the bed and proceeds to pick up her school bag.

"Go on ahead, I need to do some 'business'.." She tells Bakura whom nods at her words despite wanting to stay by her side.

She walks out of the campus, and headed towards the shopping centers. She went inside one of the shops, eyeing the children's shoe section. She found these simple purple converse that really matched with Mokuba's eyes. She also got the younger Kaiba a strip blue and white t-shirt and other items. As she was about to exit the shop, her eyes lay hold on a pale white sweater and black sweats...

She thought about the stuck up Kaiba, recalling that she has only seen the male in his suit, his Kaiba outfit or the school uniform...but never casual clothes such as these...

In the end, she got the male the items and other things that caught her attention. Now she was heading towards the mansion and was greeted by the younger Kaiba's hug.

"Kris...!"

She lets out a chuckle, hugging the younger boy back. The maids welcomed the female and helped her get in with the items. The younger Kaiba stares at the bags the maids brought in, the curiosity getting to him.

"I've brought you something~" Kris slurs, getting on the same level at the boy. He sends her a curious look, quite excited. She grins at his sparkling hues, grabbing 2 of the shopping bags and handing them to the boy.

"These ones are for you~" Mokuba quickly scurries inside the bag and admires the purple shoes and shirt she got him. He opened the other bag and saw a stuffed blue eyes white dragon holding a brand new video game he has always wanted.

"Do you like it?" She was suddenly jumped by the boy, who was beaming in light. She lets out a laugh at his sudden cuteness.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" She smiles at his gratitude. How cute can he get? Mokuba then pulls away quickly and saw other bags...

"Are those for my brother?" He asks curiously, which made the female wink at him.

"Yup~" Mokuba beams at this, happy that she was getting along with Seto. Seto is always grouchy, but the fact that a girl his age is getting along with him makes Mokuba so happy! Seto would never be alone anymore!

"Now...shall we go and play?"

Mokuba jumps in glee, "Yeah!"

Kris hums in satisfaction as she tucks in the boy to bed. Although it was barely 6 o'clock...

"Good Night..." She steps out of the room as Mokuba sleeps peacefully...she enters hers as quietly as possible and gets into a disguise similar to the one where she went on a date with Yugi. She wore a oversize black sweater, grey sweats and some white sneakers. Slowly as she could, she sneaked towards the entrance of the door and picked up the 2 bags that were meant for Seto.

With that she left the mansion and straight towards Kaiba Corporations...

" ..."

The man with the white suit glances at his assistant from the screen, waiting for her next words.

"There's a guest here that wants to meet you...she's insisting in meeting you, sir..."

Seto narrows his eyes, _"She?"_

Suddenly the screen was blocked by none other that the female herself, " _Hello Seto~_ Nice seeing you~! Say, won't you let me in~?"

Seto lets out a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose...just great... _exactly_ what he needed. What did she want now? Can't he just live in peace for once?

"What do you want? I'm busy." He hisses, ready to cancel the call until her next words stop him.

"I've brought you something~!"

Seto was in thought...his eyes narrowing at her through the screen...

"Bring her in..."

"What do you want?"

The female pouts at his remark, strutting in the room with the bags she holds. He eyes her with an unreadable expression on his face, making it hard for her to understand.

"I've got you this, here..."

He was handed the two bags, his eyes gazing over at them. He wonders what she got for him. She becomes comfortable on the chair before him, placing a small blue vase right on the corner. She goes and fills it with water before placing a single red rose...he eyes the flower in a skeptical look...

"Do you like your gift?" She asked him, sending the man a smile of hers. He stays quiet and rummaged through the bag and takes out the gifts she got him. He took out a white sweater, black sweats and a baseball looking cap. He was surprised to see the casual clothes...it...it was strange feeling...

"You don't like it?" He looks up at her, seeing how her red eyes soften at him...

Kaiba doesn't respond to her question, rather asks her this: "Why did you get me this?"

She sends him a cheeky smile of hers, "Duh! Cause we're going on a date! Hurry up and put them on! I'll be waiting outside...!'

'

With that, the male was left alone in his office...


End file.
